Cloud
by RoMayDrako
Summary: My friend begged for this so I wrote. Please read I don't know how to summerize it


The road to my destony  
  
Uhh no comment about this. Yet agian I looked at Jenosavel's page and was inspired. Or was it the complaints that Jenosavel typed, that I did one for Sephiroth and not Cloud. I think it was the complaining.  
  
  
Usual disclamers I don't own FF7 so on so forth.  
  
  
  
Young Cloud looks up into the eyes of his father. His father was little amused by his sons opposing actions. Young Cloud has his mother in him and there was no denying it.  
  
  
Kneeling down to his sons level he ruffles his hair.  
  
  
"I'm sorry my son. I am who I am. Granted I'm not really the person your mom thinks I am but.... .... Please understand I'm doing this for the better."  
  
  
Young Cloud shakes his head no. "If you stay I tell mommy. I don't care if it brakes her heart."  
  
  
Clouds father jumps in startlement. He never wants his wife to know the truth. That one day could spoil certian things. So young Cloud left him with two choices breaking her heart or leaving. There could be a third but he needed his son.  
  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
  
Young Cloud watches as father makes a convincing good bye as he heads out the door. He was headed towards the war but not as a soldier. His mother spins and faces young Cloud.  
  
  
"What is he?"  
  
  
Years later  
  
  
Cloud throws down a old photograph he found in Hojo's lab. His mother was right he did die in that war. Or at least his personality. In all his life he had never guessed about the secret double life his father lived.  
  
  
Angerly Cloud tosses a desk across the room. This was not for real, it couldn't be. The day Hojo found him was no accident. It was a father finially remebering a son easly forgotten for years. Cloud just came into use.  
  
  
Pulling back his hair Cloud wonders why. Hojo had a faulse heart, he pertended show it for a little while than disapeered. He never belived his older brother his dad talked about mundaly in secret was no other than his enemy. His whole life was a preperation for a cruel exsperament. Than a laugh when brother was pitted against brother.  
  
  
Cloud shakes his head. This couldn't be true this just couldn't. Grabbing a test tube tray he tosses it against the door. The truth dug into his mind like a mole.   
  
  
His mother, had a clue, she had to. At times she fallowed him in secret. He remebers now. She never found out about the other son. Did this mean Cloud was doomed to have the same fate as Sephiroth and Hojo. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
  
"I wish the day Sephiroth had the end of the sword would've killed me." Cloud sighs heavly. "My life means nothing anymore. Like Sephiroth no one will miss me. I'm Hojo's son."  
  
  
Like a jolt of electricty Cloud remebers that day. The pain he had to endure. The pain seems to real. Reaching down to his old injury he finds the wound reopened. Collapsing to his knees, Cloud realizes his wish was just granted.  
  
  
"Cloud you alright, Cloud!"  
  
  
Off in the distance he heard that familar voice. It seems so far off, so long ago. No face came to his mind. Cloud let go to the thought of familarity and collapsed into the darkness. Strangely he felt as if someone was carrying him.  
  
  
"Would you like a flower?"  
  
  
Cloud spins in the darkness and see's Aries. His heart skiped a beat. She was dead. How did she die agian? Cloud couldn't remeber it was all growing dim.  
  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
  
Barret, Cloud smiles, the times he had with him. Barret stood by him through think and thin. But it was dimmer now.  
  
  
"@#^(#@ Idiot don't screw up this %$@!*& mission."  
  
  
Cids last words to Cloud before they left. Cid also managed to set his pants on fire when he droped the ciggeratte to swear at Cloud agian. That was a laugh when he went head first into the... ... What was the ships name agian? Didn't matter now anyways.  
  
  
"Hey Cloud!" In the darkness Tifa hold up Clouds wallet. "Your getting slow."  
  
  
And there was RedXIII who always tryed to play the cool one.  
Aries, Barret, Cid, Tifa, RedXIII, all his friends. Cloud was dependent on them everday. He was just nothing more than a burden to them. Nothing more nothing less.  
  
  
Below Cloud begins to glow. As it began to take form, he reconizes it as a room in his house. Barret stood off the the side his head hung low. Tifa was at Clouds side holding Clouds hand. Cloud feels somthing wet on his hand. The same one Tifa was holding. She was crying.  
  
  
"Cloud you idiot." Her plea rang throw the surrounding night. "Don't leave us. We still need you. Please don't leave us, not like Aries."  
  
  
Aries. Clouds mind flashes back to her death. Sephiroth had so cruedly stabed her through the chest. But not before uselessly taking control of Cloud to do that job. He was thankful his heart was strong enouph to resist.  
  
  
Cloud lowers his eyes. All his life he tried to deny the truth. If it didn't come in simple black and white he dismissed it. Now that had taken the toll on his friends... His faimly. If he'd only listened to them and not have been so dense.  
  
  
"I'm sorry everyone." Cloud mumbles the words falling to no one in particular.  
  
  
Clouds eyes flicker open. At first he thought he was at deaths gate than he reconized the ceiling. Not to mention Tifa's blood curling scream. Slamming open the door, Barret comes to investagate.  
  
  
"Tifa whats wrong?" Barret asks.  
  
  
Tifa dosn't answer. Just screams.  
  
  
Cloud cringes. Few knew it, but at times Tifa had a great set of lungs. Cloud pauses mentaly. And he almost throw it away because he forgot about his true faimly.  
  
  
Raising his arm, which felt like a ton. Cloud puts it on his forehead.  
  
  
"Tifa shut up." Cloud snaps.  
  
  
Barret blinks. Cloud was dead. He was dead for one day, how could he come back to life.  
  
  
Cloud looks over at his friends. Together is where they belonged. As predicted Cid came in and started to swear up a wall. He could've all missed this. These precious moments that made life barable. Life was harsh to everyone. Few exscaped in luxery. I guess he is one of the few.  
  
  
"Why is everyone freaking out?" Cloud asks cluelessly.  
  
  
But as for seeing life in color, well that's going to take a quit a long time. It seems closer for Sephiroth and Cloud to talk about the truth. Once that thought enters his mind his scenses Sephiroth.  
  
  
"Can you all leave my I have a bad headache."  
  
  
Tifa and Barret nod and head out the door. This was defently going to hit them in the morning. Cloud faces the wall and clenches his jaw.  
  
  
"This changes nothing okay." A voice speaks from the drakness.  
  
  
"Fine with me... Forget this day happened cause this is only a nightmare."   
  
  
"Fine." The figure left.  
  
  
Cloud closes his eyes. This was just a dream. It'll be differnt by morning. It had to be.  
  
  
***  
  
  
I"m not continueing this. 


End file.
